selestia_aguierlafandomcom-20200214-history
Selestia Aguierla
Selestia Aguierla This girl isn't a normal one, she's both a human and an animal with demon powers. However, her backstory is pretty tragic. Biography Name: Selestia Aguierla Age: 11 Born: New Haven, CT Family: Maria (mother, dead), Crystal (sister, dead as well), Derek (father, 35), Soledad (little sister, 10) Alter Egos: Blue Siren X(Hero form), Princess Selestia(SOT form), Serena, Selestionette, Teresa, Nightmare Selestia, Dangerous Devil (Wrestling name) Likes: Drawing, singing, dancing, playing guitar, sports, defending her friends, etc. Dislikes: Derek, bullies, injured friends, green, etc. Spirit Animals: Wolf and Dragon Backstory: When Selestia was born, her father abused her and didn't want to stop until she was dead. One night, at age 2, Derek made an attempt to kill Selestia until her mom Maria came and sacrificed her life to save her and Crystal. Crystal came in and saw what was happening, she then grabbed Selestia and ran from home, far away from Derek, yet he was gonna search for the girls. Deep in the woods, Crystal was taking care of poor Selestia, she needed food and other stuff, until a pack of wolves came to them and guided them to their den. The pack had stuff for the sisters so Crystal took the hospitality and started feeding Selestia. However, 3 years later, when Selestia was 5 and Crystal 18, the two were looking for food for the wolf pack, until a group of hunters came out of no where and saw them. Aiming their guns at them, Crystal scooped up Selestia and began to run as fast as she could, the hunters followed. Sadly, just as she was running, Crystal was finally shot and dead, Selestia tried to run, but the hunters got her too and took her to a satanic ritual area. Struggling for her life, Selestia tried to break free, but they held her tight, and soon started to abuse her. One hunter cut her palm, and an "X" on her chest, she cried in pain as blood began dripping from her body and onto the circle. With that said, they began the ritual and 4 demon spirits came out of it and went into Selestia's body, screaming in pain, there were more cuts being produced during the process. After it was completed, the hunters left her behind after she went unconscious from blood loss. Hours later, she woke up in pain, and looked at herself wondering why she didn't die, and one of her demons talked in her mind saying that they were the ones from keeping her from dying. Selestia understood and since then, she remained walking in the woods as an orphan who's part animal and had demons inside. Personality Selestia is a person you'll like to be around with! She's an outgoing girl who's kind to others and tries to help them out whenever they need it. She's a happy and cheerful girl who'll make people turn the frowns upside down when she's around. Whenever Angel Wilson, her boyfriend, is around, she can be shy but still be herself now and then with him. If you're a new person to her, she will be shy, but eventually will be more sociable once you know her. When trouble comes to her friends, for example an ambush, Selestia will risk her life and take care of the troubles with her demonic forms. There are some people who consider her a "guardian angel", like Kenny when he protects Karen, and she feels happy for that. One thing you need to be warned about though, 3 of her demons, Serena, Selestionette, and Teresa, will occur if you threaten her friends, one occurs when she believes that a friend is dead, and that is Nightmare Selestia. Nightmare Selestia is a threat to all of South Park, she believes that if she killed people, it'll bring the friend back to life. Long story short though, Selestia will be a great friend to have once you meet her! | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}